


Dark Places

by Rawrbin



Series: Gray Areas [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: "Dick stares up at the dark ceiling of Bruce’s bedroom as Bruce congratulates him for their successful night out on patrol."-After a successful mission, Dick muses on his new life as Robin and his relationship with Bruce.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Gray Areas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786543
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a companion piece to my other fic, Gray Area (Bruce POV). I recommend reading that first.
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags, this is dark.

Dick spends a lot of time in dark places these days - Leaping from rooftop to rooftop as he patrols Gotham City in the dead of night. At home spending hours doing research in the dimly-lit Batcave. At night, in the manor... - Batman and Robin are creatures of the dark, afterall. 

He enjoys his life as Robin, he really does, but sometimes he misses the bright lights and cheerfulness of the circus. 

Dick stares up at the dark ceiling of the Batcave now as the Batmobile pulls back in from a successful night out on patrol. A colony of bats twitter about excitedly above them, their energy matching Dick’s own. It had been a good night. He can’t stop grinning as he remembers the surprised look on the criminal’s face when he’d fallen into the trap they had set. Dick was the one who had deduced where they were going to strike next; and he had been correct. Bruce had told him he did a good job. 

He leaps out of the Batmobile after it pulls to a stop, adding a backflip or two in as an extra flourish before landing. He feels weightless and free, like he could do anything right now. Bruce just chuckles at him as he climbs out of the Batmobile himself and heads in the direction of the Batcomputer. 

“I don’t know where you keep all that energy Robin,” he teases him lightly. Dick just winks at him and does another backflip to rub it in. He can’t keep the grin off his face when Bruce claps as he sticks the landing perfectly. He takes a bow. 

“Thank you, thank you! You’ve been a great audience!” 

Bruce chuckles again. It makes Dick feel warm inside. 

“Alright Boy Wonder. If the show’s over, why don’t you go get showered and head to bed? You did well today. You can sleep in my room tonight. I’ll be up in a bit after I finish writing a report.”

Bruce claps a hand down on Dick’s shoulder. 

Cold spawns out from his fingertips and crawls up into Dick’s heart. His grin disappears. 

Dick’s not ready to go to bed yet. He still has too much energy, that's why. Instead he goes to swing on the trapeze Bruce had installed for him in one of the training rooms. Flying through the air always had a way of calming him. When he was at the circus it felt like he’d spent more time in the air than on the ground; this was just the natural place for him to be. 

As he swings, he wonders what his parents would think about Bruce, and about Dick being Robin. He misses them terribly sometimes. There are days when his body is so consumed with grief that he can’t bring himself to leave his bed. Bruce helps him though. He’s Dick’s guiding star; the only one who can actually understand how Dick feels. Dick is so lucky to have him. He can’t imagine any life now that’s absent of Bruce or of Robin.

He hopes that his parents would be proud of him, and all the good he’s doing. Like how he had helped take out that criminal earlier tonight. The one who had - _hurt_ \- children before, and was then let out early by a “corrupt judicial system” (Bruce’s words) only to begin committing crime again. Tonight had just been a robbery, but if he was willing to steal again, who knew what other crimes he’d also be willing to repeat. He had been stopped though - thanks in part to Dick’s efforts. He thinks his parents would be proud. He thinks Bruce might be proud too.

Dick stares up at the dark ceiling of Bruce’s bedroom as Bruce congratulates him for their successful night out on patrol. He tries to be good, tries to relax, but the pain becomes too much anyways. It always does. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to think of other things. Of the high tent and bright lights of the circus. In moments like these he always finds himself missing it so very much. 

This is his life now though: he is Robin. Robin may be the _Boy_ Wonder, but he still needs to be mature. If he wants to help people and gain their trust he needs to be serious; be adult. Bruce had taught him that. 

This is something that adults do. Dick can’t let Bruce know how it hurts him. What if Bruce decided he wasn’t good enough to be Robin afterall? Robin and Bruce are all that he has now. 

Bruce’s grip tightens on his hips, rocking harder into Dick in a way that has him struggling not to cry out. The daydream of the circus is forcefully torn from his mind. The pressure inside him is so intense he feels like he might split in two. Tears escape his eyes as he longs for his parents; he would give anything in the world for one of their hugs right now. He wonders again what they would think if they met Bruce. 

Bruce falls asleep next to him afterwards, but Dick can’t sleep. He can still feel Bruce’s release filling up his insides. Instead he just stares up at the dark ceiling until dawn finally peeks through the curtains, light creeping in at the edges of that dark place. 


End file.
